Nos Veremos Otra Vez
by Benan
Summary: Despues de muchos tiempo ambos deseanban reencontrarse que sucederia si la vida les da una oportunidad para volver a amarse /casxsu mucho romance y drama XD


Era de madrugada en la ciudad de Londres, el cielo aun permanecía oscuro, donde salvajes gotas caían dando comienzo a una devastadora tormenta

Era de madrugada en la ciudad de Londres, el cielo aun permanecía oscuro, donde salvajes gotas caían dando comienzo a una devastadora tormenta.

Un rayo trono, iluminando la oscura casona, Susan despertó de repente por el susto, su respiración era agitada y su blanco rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor, apoyo su mano en su pecho como calmando los fuertes latidos de su corazón, se levanto lentamente sin despertar a su pequeña hermana y se dirigió al baño.

Yo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he vivido,

de los sueños derramados, de las noche de sudor

Dejo que la fría agua cayera en sus manos y la volcó rápidamente en su cara, levanto la cabeza y se miro en el espejo, estaba totalmente demacrada, en los últimos tiempos, casi no dormía, tenía unas tremendas ojeras y ni hablar de que había perdido peso.

Caspian. Susurro.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, en tan poco tiempo el joven rey había logrado conquistar su corazón. Había pasado un año y medio y todavía lo amaba, en donde quedo "El tiempo y la distancia lo curan todo", pensó, al contrario mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas lo necesitaba, aun sabiendo que ese amor era completamente imposible. Además de seguro. El siguió con su vida se olvido de ella y hasta se habría casado.

Entre tantas cosas que el camino me ha enseñado

No hay pecado mas terrible que no haber 

Sentido amor

El vació volvió a inundar su alma tentándola a romper el llanto, pero cerro sus ojos evitando así que las lagrimas escaparan y se dirigió a su habitación.

La pequeña Lucy que había escuchado a su hermana, se volteo a verla pero solo observo su espalda.

¿Su estas bien? Pregunto.

Ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces sus hermanos le habían dicho esa frase y es que era tan obvia, su rostro, sus acciones, su animo, todo había cambiado para mal desde aquel día.

¿Los extrañas verdad? Volvió a preguntar, ya que antes no escucho respuesta alguna.

Sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a llorar, Lucy corrió a consolarla rápidamente, la abrazo y solo eso pudo hacer, que podría decirle, que aconsejarle. Solo eso pudo hacer intentar comprender y compartir su dolor.

Como entregarme de nuevo a cada suspiro 

Después de ti

¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto Lu? Dijo sin poder calmar su angustia.

Susan siguió llorando en el regazo de Lucy un rato mas y luego ambas de quedaron dormidas. Habían sido tiempos difíciles para los hermanos Pevensie, pero era lo que necesitaban, llorar, un abrazo y comprensión, al menos ahora estaría un poco mejor.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro años, Narnia seguía estando inestable. El joven rey telmarino tenía graves problemas, lamentablemente unos monstruos rebeldes de raza desconocida amenazaban con invadir sus tierras, y es que no lo podía permitir pero tampoco quería tener una guerra, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

Rey Caspian, podríamos buscar aliados en el pueblo vecino, si contrajera matrimonio con la hija del gobernador. Le aconsejaron.

No me casare. Repitió cansadamente acomodándose en su trono.

¿Por qué no? Ya esta en edad. Volvieron a insistir.

Hablen cuando les pida su opinión. Respiro profundamente mientras comenzó a caminar por la gran sala. Entiendan, no pretendo llegar a una guerra, por lo tanto no reclutaremos soldados, esto se arreglara con diplomacia, llegando al caso de que no sea así. Hizo una breve pausa. Me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Aslan, necesito tu ayuda, dijo mentalmente.

Después de ti ya no hay nada, ya no queda mas nada

Después de ti es el olvido, un recuerdo perdido

Salio del salón principal y de dirigió a su habitación. Apenas llego se recargo en el marco de la ventana, clavando su mirada en el hermoso paisaje bañado por el atardecer.

Te necesito. Fue lo último que susurro.

Como voy a llenar este espacio vació 

Después de ti, como vivir después de ti

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Buenos días. Saludo Susan en un tono neutro.

Buenos días. Le respondieron sus hermanos mirándose como si mantuvieran un dialogo silencioso sobre ella.

El desayuno transcurría normalmente, nadie hablaba, así eran las cosas desde el ultimo año, estaban todos triste, extrañaban demasiado Narnia, pero sobre todo a su madre. Se cumpliría un mes desde su fallecimiento, había sido muy duro a pesar de saber que tenía los días contados por su trágica enfermedad, pero son apenas unos jóvenes que perdieron lo único que tenían, y se habían quedado solos en el mundo.

Dejare que el tiempo cure todas las heridas

Y aunque queme por dentro, se que voy a renacer

De pronto un fuerte viento comenzó a levantarse los hermanos Pevensie, se levantaron de la mesa y miraron por la ventana el cielo se oscureció, pero ninguno de los vecinos parecía notarlo. De la nada una brillante luz dorada cayó del cielo llevándose consigo a los jóvenes hermanos y como si nada hubiese pasado todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sin poder creerlo, los cuatro miraron alrededor reconociendo aquel paisaje tropical, una luz de esperanza renació adentro de cada uno y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrieron.

Estamos en Narnia.

Cuando el cielo llora nunca nadie le pregunta, donde duelo

O Por que llueve o por que deja de llover

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

El sol brillaba intensamente en Beruna, despertando a todos sus habitantes.

Caspian despertó perezosamente ya que había pasado la noche en completo insomnio tratando de tomar una decisión madura a todo este conflicto y la había tomado. No fue fácil pero es la correcta después de todo es el sumo monarca y debía actuar como tal.

Me voy a casar.

De vez es cuando tengo frió y le pregunto a mi destino

Como entregarme de nuevo a cada suspiro

Después de ti, como vivir después de ti


End file.
